


Pause. Rewind. Play.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Interviews, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to sleep in Harry's house and wake up in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

ZAYN POV

Where We Are Tour, 2014

“Whoo,” Louis shouted as he tackled Harry backstage. “We killed that one, mates!”

“Best performance ever!” Niall agreed, laughing.

That’s what it was like after every performance. The adrenaline pumping through their bodies was the best high they could get. And they spent it cheering and laughing and hugging each other. Everyone typically left them alone for the first half hour after every concert and let run around underfoot. It was times like this that Zayn remember why he loved doing this in the first place. Here, at the end of every concert it was just him and his five best mates. All of the slightly out of breath and laughing because they were all. just. so happy. It was like that split second when you wake up in the morning and everything is wonderful. You forget all about your worries and can only focus on the happy contented feeling you have. In this brief moment that was all he could focus on.

“Louis. Harry. Break it up. You know you can’t do that here,” Charles said.

And just like that the bubble of joy bursts and Zayn was awake again. Bloody Management. And bloody society in general. Zayn felt the smile drop from his face. Liam and Niall stopped laughing and jumping up and down. And LouisandHarry slowly pulled away from each other. Zayn watch as they gave each other sad smiles before putting a good two feet of distance between one another.

“Leave them alone Charles,” Paul snapped. “You boys got an hour before we’re leaving. Make good on that, yeah?”

LouisandHarry gave him small smiles before linking hands and walking to their change rooms.

Looking at his other two friends’ slumped shoulders Zayn suddenly felt angry. Irrationally angry. This wasn’t fair. They were living the dream and they still weren’t happy. LouisandHarry weren’t allowed to even be in the same room together. 

His and Perrie’s relationship was falling apart because fucking Management kept sticking their nose in everything. They were never allowed to fight like a normal couple so old wounds festered. They were constantly told to be seen walking or shopping or going on dates. Fuck, their engagement had been announced before he’d even had a chance to propose. 

And he loved Perrie. By god did he love Perrie but sometimes he was angry at her. And sometimes hse angry at him. But if they showed that anger or if Perrie said one uncomplimentary thing about him, Management was on their arses. Explaining that they had to be a mature couple. That they needed to draw in older fans by having their lives perfectly put together. Bloody hell, they were 21. And all couple fought. That didn’t mean that they were breaking up.

Management had already ruined Liam and Dani’s relationship. The amount of planning and organizing of their relationship had finally been too much for her. Zayn remembered when Liam had called him early in the morning crying because Danielle couldn’t stand it anymore. And then Management hadn’t even let him get over her before forcing him with Sophia. Sophia who couldn’t care less and was only dating him for the money Management paid her.

Even Niall’s was micro-managed by Management. Heck, they weren’t allowed to attend his party because it was supposed to be an event to show offf Louis with Eleanor. He wasn’t allowed to be seen with most of his friends anymore because they were too wild and would ruin the band’s image.

Sometimes Zayn felt that every day a constant of don’t do this. Don’t be this. I don’t care if you two are angry with each other, you’d better damn well smile for the cameras. And it just sucked. They couldn’t even complain to anyone anymore because of the NDA’s they had signed. 

And in all honesty they stopped rebelling against Management a long time ago. HarryandLouis didn’t even try to sit together anymore. One of the other boys would automatically come between the two. Liam was now able to fake a smile and pretend to be in love with Sophia so convincingly that his mother was asking talking about weddings. 

Sometimes he wished that he knew now what he had known then. Maybe he would have fought harder and they could have been happy living their dreams.

“Do you wanna go to ‘Arry’s?” Liam asked, leaning against him.

“Hmm?” Zayn asked.

“Go to Harry’s. We can get some time alone and those two,” Liam nodded in the direction that HarryandLouis had gone off to, “can get some time off. Plus I don’t think I’m up for anything tonight. I just want to be with me mates.”

“Awww,” Zayn mocked. He threw an arm around Liam and gave him noogie. “You looovvveee ussss. And just want to beee with us.”

“Shuddup!” Liam grumbled pulling away. “I’m going to go Paul to drop us all off at Harry’s place.”

“Won’t Management be upset about it though?” Niall asked.

“Probably not,” Zayn said slowly thinking, “there’s been so many breaking up rumors lately. This’ll probably help stop them.”

 

 

That night as he curled up in Harry’s guest room, Zayn wished that he could get a chance to change it all.

Pause. Rewind. Play.


	2. Chapter 1

Where We Are Tour, 2014  
Friday 12, 2:00 AM

Louis Tomlinson POV

The moment the door clicked shut behind them Louis was pushed against it. He was able to breath out a quiet “love you” before Harry licked his mouth open. It was all tongue and teeth and love. Both trying to sear into each others skin and trying to get closer and closer still.

“Off,” Harry grunted as he tugged on his lover’s clothes.

“Mmm, Harry, a minute. Just a minute,” Louis gently pushed the taller boy’s shoulders.

“What?” Harry snapped. 

Louis faltered for a moment. Harry was just so beautiful like this, with his mouth bruised and green eyes flashing. He was panting softly and his hair was in utter shambles. Louis couldn’t help but stare.

“What?” Harry repeated. His voice was more subdued.

“Just,” Louis struggled to explain what he wanted.

“What baby?” Harry pulled the smaller boy so he was pressed against him. “Tell me what you want,” He breathed against Louis’ ear.

Louis floundered for a moment, once again distracted. This time by the way he could feel Harry’s strong body against his and how utterly loved he felt in his arms. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Focus.

“I just want.. ” he, not for the first time, wished he had the ability to concentrate on one task with the single minded focus that Harry did. Louis was always so easily distracted by the smallest things.

“Just want this,” he mumbled into his lover’s chest. “Just want you to hold me. No sex. S’just lying together in each other arms. Please, Hazza?”

“Kay, darling,” Harry agreed easily. “But I want your clothes off.”

“You always want my clothes off.”

“And you don’t?”

“Well, you’re usually naked anyway.”

Harry snorted, “Only because you love it. Come on.”

The boys quickly stripped their clothes and spooned under the covers. Harry pulled Louis closer to him, back to chest.

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Louis closed his eyes and let Harry’s heart beat lull him to sleep.

 

Pause. Rewind. Play.

 

Wembley Arena, 2010  
X-Factor Bootcamp, Day 1  
July 22, 12:00PM

Louis Tomlinson POV

He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he was kissing Harry while the Paparazzi was snapping photos of them and nobody cared. No one was freaking out or cursing at them. Management wasn’t yelling at them to break it up. And he knew that this was normal behaviour. Expected even. But that wasn't true. That wasn’t true at all.

“Louis?” a voice called.

Oh, he thought. And there it was. Louis pulled away from Harry and looked into the flashing lights.

“What?”

“Louis!” And that was his mum’s voice. What was she doing in LA? She was supposed to be in Doncaster. Just a dream Louis, he reminded himself. It’s just a dream.

“Louis! Wake up.”

“Wha-

aaa,” he blearily opened his eyes. 

“We’re here, boo bear,” his Mum said.

Louis jerked upward in the seat and stared at her in shock.

“Mum?” He exclaimed, “what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where- What? I thought you were in England! And how did I get in a car! Mum?!”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re sick now,” she frowned. “We’re in London. Remember? For the X-Factor boot camp.”

“We’re in whaa-- oh.”

Louis jaw dropped as he finally saw where he was. He was in front of the Wembley Arena and clearly in London. This was not possible. There was no way he could have gone to sleep with Harry in LA and ended up here. None at all. And where did his tattoos go? He stared at his hands in horror. No, seriously, what the fuck just happened?

 

It’s going to be ok, Louis, he thought to himself. This is fine, you’re probably still dreaming. 

Of course this was the moment he stumbled and hit his shoulder against the edge of the door. 

“Ouch!” he whispered, clutching his shoulder. “Nevermind,” he muttered to himself. “This is not a dream.”

Louis promptly turned left and headed to where the bathroom was. He walked in and stood in front of the mirror. And bloody hell, he looked like baby! Since when did he have so much baby fat. He pulled his shirt up and stared at his tummy in horror. Oh no! His Tommo tummy was back and he’s lost all his abs too. He took a few deep breaths. In, and out. In and - Fuck it!

Louis searched through his pockets and promptly grabbed his phone. He was calling Harry. He stared at it aghast. This wasn’t his phone. Well it was his phone but it was his phone from four years ago. How was that possible? No, seriously how was this possible.

So two options, 1) the past four years were literally just a dream. He scoffed at that thought and dismissed the idea immediately. Theory 2, The Doctor had taken him back in time to fix his mistakes. That put way too much responsibility on his shoulders. Louis wasn’t good with responsibility! He was only twenty-two. Or eighteen now. Or most likely, one of their-

He was promptly enveloped by hug from behind. Louis froze.

“Louis please, please, please say you remember me,” Niall said.

“Niall!” He laughed and hugged the younger boy closer, “There you are!”

“What’s going on Louis,” Niall demanded. “Is this one yours and Zayn’s jokes? ‘Cuz it isn’t funny. I woke at the airport all alone and then there was some guy from X-Factor who picked me up an-an- and what happened? I fell asleep at Harry’s and woke up in a bloody airport! That’s not possible.”

“Dunno,” he said, “let’s go find the others, yeah? Liam’ll probably know something.”

“Okay,” Niall muttered. 

The two opened the washroom door and promptly stumbled into someone with a head of curly hair.

“Louis! Niall!” Harry exclaimed. Louis laughed slightly and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

“Thank god,” Harry muttered. “Wasn’t sure if you’d be in washroom this time but I hoped you were.”

“Did you find anyone else?” Niall asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, I just got here. You, you both remember right? The last four years and the stadium concert?”

They nodded.

“Good,” Harry said. “That’s good. C’mon let’s find the other two fifths, yeah?”

 

X-Factor Bootcamp, 2010  
Wembley Arena, Day 1  
July 22, 2:00PM

Louis Tomlinson POV

The three boys stumbled onto the stage, still clinging to one another. Louis tried to peer over everyone’s head to look for the other two-fifths. 

“Found them?” Harry asked.

“Nope,” Louis said. “I can’t see anything, wait, is that? I found Zayn!”

“What? Where?” Niall asked.

“Over,” Louis pointed towards the Bradford boy, “there. See?”

Abruptly the loud crowd quieted and the boys paused. Simon and Louis had joined them. Louis ignored them giving the same speech that they had given four years. Instead he drilled holes into the side of Zayn’s head. Look at me, look at me, C’mon Zayn, Louis thought. 

“What are you doing?” Niall muttered. “Why’re you glaring at ‘im.”

“I’m trying to send my thoughts into his head.”

Harry and Niall both blinked at him.

“What?” he whisper-yelled, defending his actions, “Clearly, we’re in the past now. If that’s possible than I should be able to send my thoughts into his head, too!”

“Don’t think it works like that, love,” Harry smiled.

Niall buried his face into Louis’ shoulder and chortled quietly. Louis ignored both of them and continued to try to get Zayn to look at him. Zayn slowly turned and stared. Louis whooped quietly and waved at him. 

“Huh,” Harry said. “Guess it worked.”

“Course it,” Louis whispered. The three boys watched as Zayn released a quiet breath of relief. And then he nodded to someone behind him. And there was Liam with his Justin Bieber haircut, looking all of 16 years old again.

“So we’re all here,” Niall said. “Thank god.”

“Boys!” “Girls!” “Boys!” “Groups!” “Over 25s!”

Simon and Louis’ speech was over. Now people were trying to herd them into their respective categories. Louis pulled away from Niall and Harry to grab onto Zayn. Zayn laughed and returned the hug. Niall and Harry quickly joined them. Everyone else gave them strange looks as they walked by.

“Let’s go get Liam,” Niall said.

“Where did he go?” Harry asked.

“Probably, where all the other Under 25 Boys are s’posed to go. Daddy Direction’s the responsible one remember?” Louis said.

The boys followed the other under 25s into a separate room. The crowd of boys were each being handed song sheets as they walked through the door. Louis crumpled his into a ball and started to look for Liam.

“There he is!” Niall exclaimed before he ran into him. Liam oofed and stared at them with wide eyes.

“Liam!” Harry said.

A whoosh of breath escaped from Liam’s lips. “Oh thank god,” he said. “What’s happening? How are we here?”

“Sorry,” Zayn said.

“Why?” Liam asked.

“I think this might me my fault. I wished we could go back and change things.”

Louis scoffed, “Please. It was probably one of our fans’ faults.”

“And how would you explain that Louis?”

“They want us to win X-Factor this time. Or The Doctor gave us mission. Or The Doctor is a fan who wanted us to win!”

The other boys stared incredulously at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Thanks Louis,” Liam chuckled. “I needed that.”

“It’s not your fault, Zayn,” Harry added. “Unless you have powers to send us back in time, it can’t be your fault.”

“Yeah, don’t be stupid.” Niall said.

“And we’re going to win this time,” Louis said cheerfully, “Seriously there is no way we couldn’t.”

“We’ll have to get through the first round of eliminations Louis,” Liam warned. “Which means...”

“Practice.” Louis grumbled. He slowly smoothed over his crumpled sheet of paper. “C’mon,” he sighed, “we have judges to impress.”

 

 

X-Factor Bootcamp, 2010  
Wembley Arena, Day 1  
July 22, 4:30PM

Simon Cowell POV

“All right,” Simon said. “When I call your name I want you take one step forward and sing the chorus for Man in the Mirror. Ok?”

Simon stared at the first line of boys until a few of them were able to mumble OKs back at him. He sighed. This entire line was probably not going to make it, these boys looked too much like a crowd of Sheep. He gestured for them to start. And… wow. Simon was continuously unimpressed as the each of the boys sang. He could never understand how and why they sounded so horrible at the Boot Camp after a solid Audition. The contestants continually amazed him because of abyssal they were.

“Thank you very much,” Simon said when it was over. 

He watched them shuffle out and another line shuffle in, and hello, Liam was in this line. Simon watched the boy walk in calmly and confidently. The way he walked in drew his eyes immediately. It seemed like he had gained even more show presence. Simon watched him curiously because while he still had the presence the last time he was on the X-Factor it wasn’t as much as he had now. He seemed to have gained even more of that special illusive quality most people lacked. Hell, he walked more like a star than he had not even two weeks ago. 

And directly in front and behind him were two other boys who had magically gained the quality as well. Niall Horan he remembered because he looked adorable and had the potential to be something. But now he looked like a star. And walking behind Liam was that Doncaster boy, what was his name, Louis? Yes, Louis. He had it as well.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing,” Louis Walsh asked quietly.

Simon hummed quietly.

“Oh,” Walsh said. “I’m excited now.”

“Liam’s the only one with a great voice though,” Simon muttered. “The other two are decent and with practice they could be amazing.”

“What if their voices are better now too?”

Simon looked at the other judge unimpressed.

“Don’t tell me you don’t see it. They just walked in and completely overshadowed the other boys. And that much of a difference after only a couple of days? That’s not possible. It rarely happens. And if that happened maybe their voices will be better too.”

“Maybe,” Simon said, unconvinced.

“Alright boys,” Louis said. He gave the same spiel that Simon himself had given too the earlier group. 

Simon forced himself to focus on the first boy but his were continually drawn to Louis, Niall and Liam. It wasn’t just the atmosphere they were exuding as individuals, it was the way they seemed to be in tune to one another. They had their hands behind their backs but Simon was sure that they were holding on to one another. And the way they kept giving each other reassuring glances and little smiles. Simon couldn’t help but feel a bit excited.

And then Niall bounced forward. He literally bounced and if Cheryl were here Simon knew that she would have squealed. Simon himself was utterly charmed. The kid looked so cheerful and happy. He nodded for him to start.

Niall opened his mouth and he sang. He sang like he had had been musically trained since he was toddler. What the bloody fuck had just happened. Simon held back a delighted smile as he watch him. The boy finished and hopped back into place. 

Then Liam was up and he strode forward. It was just one step but it was like he was completely comfortable on the stage. Liam looked straight into his eyes and sang like an angel and he too was so much better than he had been just a few days ago. Simon felt his eyebrows shoot up on his head. 

When Liam finished, he simply stopped and nodded at the judges. Like he was thanking them for the privilege to be able to sing to them. And then he took a step back and shot the boys on both sides a small, pleased smile. Niall and Louis looked so smug and proud of Liam.

“Now let’s go for three out of three boys,” Simon muttered. 

Louis smiled at them before walking forward and sang with so much emotion. He looked so happy to be here and his mood was infectious. Simon couldn’t help the tiny smile that crossed his face. He sang like this was the last time he would ever be able to sing and so he would enjoy it. Not only would he enjoy it but he would make everyone else enjoy it. The Doncaster lad hit all the right notes, shot them an approving smile and stepped back. He looked pleased because he had made them happy.

Simon was barely able to focus on the rest of the boys as they sang. His kept wandering back to the three.

“Did you hear that?” Walsh demanded, as soon as the boys were dismissed.

“I did indeed,” Simon said, calmly.

“There is no way that they aren’t going through. None at all.”

“The question,” Simon said, “is which one of them is going to win.”

“No, Simon,” Walsh said, “The question is which one of them will fill them will go on touring after the show.”

Simon was about to respond before he saw two other boys walk onto stage. And just like Niall, Liam and Louis these two were also completely confident and at home on the stage.

“We got very lucky this year,” Simon subtly gestured to the two boys with his pen.

“Is there a version of steroids that make these kids become superstars overnight?” Walsh demanded after a moment.

And the boys were clearly on each others side as well. Just like Louis, Niall and Liam. And just like the previous three boys, when they sang, Simon knew that they would make it far.

The rest of auditions went faster after that. Simon had to force himself to focus and not compare the other groups to Niall, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry. Even as delighted as he was with the girls’ singing he couldn’t help but feel that they fell a little short. Cher was good but she wasn’t great. Chloe had a voice but she didn’t have the voice and Rebecca didn’t seem as charming as she had when she auditioned.

“Time to get rid of the plebeians,” Simon said when all the groups were finished.

Simon was slightly disappointed that no one batted an eyelash. If this was live he probably would have been booed. Here and now, however, no one cared because they were all used to it. Cheryl would have been the one to object but she wasn’t here either. 

“We’re keeping Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn.”

“Agreed.”

“Everyone else?”

Simon groaned, “I can barely remember anyone else.”

 

X-Factor Bootcamp, 2010  
Wembley Arena, Day 1  
July 22, 7:00 PM

Simon Cowell POV

Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry were the last ones to walk onto the stage.

“I thought Zayn was the first name we called and Niall the last?” Walsh stated more than asked.

“It was. Do they know each other?”

“Seems like they met today.”

“Hmm,” Simon said. “They waited for each other.”

“That they did,” Walsh agreed.

“You don’t make friends with competition that fast.”

“This is a singing competition. Not Top Model. No one’s going to stab each other in the back. Plus they’re just kids.”

“There’s just something about them...”

“I know.”

Simon and Walsh remained quiet until the group before them settled down. And he noted that the boys were once again different from the others. None of them were nervous. They knew that they had gotten through and weren’t even trying to put up the pretense of being scared. Simon noted the way they huddled together and sent reassuring smiles to everyone else. It was all very fascinating.

“This,” Simon said slowly, his eyes still lingering on the five boys, “is good news.” The crowd erupted in relieved cheers. The five boys only grinned at him before literally jumping on one another.

“You have all made it to the next round.”


End file.
